


Breakfast

by GoHACoyote



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shatterstar found that Rictor still likes to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i only own my lust, the rest is property of Marvel comics
> 
> Oh!, how i love domestic cheesyness!, this is so not beta-ed, and i am so not english speaker so please, be gentle and use lub oAo. 
> 
> Short work placed somewhere after X Factor 250
> 
> Special thanks to DarkeAngelus for his encouragement!

It was Sunday, 7:40 in the morning when Shatterstar finished his daily training season and walked out the gym. A warm spicy smell filled his nostrils and his stomach rumbled almost immediately, his mind traveled back at old dusty memories of tight streets, pebbled roads and colorful little crowded houses as an overwhelming sensation of lazy joy pooled in his chest. He indulged himself a deep inhalation before sniffing his way to the kitchen, Energy drink forgotten somewhere.

 

The Mojoworlder stopped at the kitchen door and peered inside. A young shirtless latino man was bouncing rhythmically in front of the stove, both sides and back and forth, and then again and again. There was a spoon in his hands, a blue apron tied around his waist, and the plug in his right ear let the muffled voice of a singing woman escape and pace his movements. A steamy pan hissed on the fire.

 

Since the return of his powers, Rictor’s mood has improved notably, he shaved with more regularity, smiled constantly, and his levels of bitterness and irony have descended to an almost bearable level. Shatterstar could say himself that even his skin, normally a little dry and rough, has smoothened. The entire X-Factor members were amazed and grateful about this change, no more drunken angry spanish shouts at midnight or sudden encounters with the Mexican version of The Hulk –As Madrox had secretly named him. Rictor was not only less cranky, he was utterly happy, even more than those rare calm days back in their teen years. Right was that common earth saying about truly valuating something after loosing it.

 

Rictor joyfully mumbled something about a saint in sorrow… There was something weird about some latino music that perturbed Shatterstar a little bit.

 

His silver eyes perched on those permanently tanned hips. If he didn’t know what he knows about bones and muscles, He could swear that Ric had just popped out his hips from his spine just for dancing like that. There was a little hairy spot at the base of the Mexican’s lower back that peered over his pajamas, Shatterstar’s second favorite place to nuzzle, the first one was Ric’s hairy butt cheeks. Rictor’s body hair was a major turn on for the Mojoworlder.

 

His stomach growled again.

 

The warrior moved silently to reach his lover, a threatening spoon stopped him in the middle of his way, little drops of red sausage landed over his face and hair.

 

“Don’t you dare... it’s not finished yet!”  
There was a menacing look in Rictor’s eyes, but a smirk in his mouth, Shatterstar felt proud of being able to read and understand so easily Julio’s expressions, such a difficult skill learned and almost dominated, he mentally patted himself on the back.

 

“I promise I won’t eat it from the pan”

 

RIctor stared at him in disbelief, but lowered the spoon.

 

The redhead closed his arms around Ric’s waist. He recognized the song and the singer, Lila Dawns was one of Julio’s favorites. Shatterstar rested his chin on Ric’s left shoulder and received a kiss on his cheek.

 

Lila Downs sang something about a dead black rooster.

 

“hungry” he whispered in the Mexican’s ear.

 

Thin strips of steak curled in the pan, diving in a bubbling red sauce in the middle of a very spiced scent cloud, something inside the oven also smelled really good. The shorter man reached a chip from the leftovers of a bag forgotten on the table and fed it to Star.

 

“It’s nanny Julianita’s Moyetes, want some?”

 

Star nodded, chewing his chip, then kissed slowly Julio’s shoulder, and neck and ear.

 

“Don’t make me loose my concentration!, if you make me burn this I’ll kill you, I swear!” Ric pushed him, a smile in his face, Star smiled too and forced him back in his arms, this little rough games before training always made his day. Rictor grabbed his lover’s chin almost painfully and deposited on his lips a wet kiss which tasted like chips and coffee, then covered the Mojoworlder’s mouth with his hand and pushed him away laughing “Let’s avoid traumatizing Tier as much as possible, sí?”

 

Shatterstar gazed at the other side of the room, there, chewing a rubber sandal; the young werewolf stared at them with big curious red eyes.

 

“G’morning Uncle ‘Star” said the boy

 

“Good Morning” Said Shatterstar “He’s eating your shoe”

 

“Yeah… he wanted it… and I couldn’t say no…”

 

Delicious spicy steam filled the room, and Star wished Ric to finish cooking Tier’s breakfast before Rahne wakes up, he wasn't sure that rubber sandal was in her list of healthy food.


End file.
